The present invention relates to a drive for a neutron chopper comprising a stator and drive rotor connected with the rotor of the neutron chopper.
Known neutron choppers have been designed with successively placed rotors having radiation windows, the rotors being individually driven by means of synchronous motors with laminated rotors mounted on their shafts. The production of such braced laminated rotors is extremely involved, since the set of laminations has to be produced in several working steps with intermediate stretching by centrifugal force.